Ousama Game
by Lecheism
Summary: Hmm.. Ousama Game pairing RoKur? Kira-kira seperti apa ya..


**Ousama Game**

Pairing : RoKur (AU)

Length : Belum tau.. tapi tak bagi2, soalnya bakal agak panjang hehe

Genre : drama || ooc-ness || R18 || errr.. tergantung yang baca deh genrenya apa lagi /he

Note : warn yaaa.. bahasa indonesia saya standart, dapet nilai ujian 8 aja alhamdullillah sesuatu banget~ jadi kalau ada salah kata harap maklum yaaaaa 8D

* * *

><p>Mengenakan sepatu dan set pakaiannya yang biasa, pria keturunan Brazil ini melangkah ringan menapaki tiap pijakan batu bentuk X di dekat taman kota. Ia menjinjing satu plastik di tangan kirinya, sementara si tangan kanan sibuk memutar jam saku bulat emas nan elegan. Giginya tak sepi mengigit sedotan putih, naik turun melambai—menyiratkan sang empunya tengah dilanda senang. Melewati jalan setapak dengan hias pagar tanaman rambat sebelum ia sampai di sebuah rumah bergaya jepang klasik. Rokoz menghela napas pelan, melemaskan sedikit syaraf tegangnya dan bergegas memencet tombol abu yang terpetak tepat di pojok kiri atas pintu. Ia menunggu tenang hingga sebuah suara menyambut dan pintu yang mengayun lembut ke dalam.<p>

"Yaa?" seorang pria Asia, memakai kimono sehabis mandi. Dua orb toscanya setengah tertutup, tertutup surai berwarna senada yang jatuh lemas sehabis keramas. "..Rokoz? Sedang apa disini?"

"H-hey Kurata.. Boleh masuk?"

"Ah? Oh.. ya, ya.. silahkan.."

Kurata mempersilahkan tamu tak diduganya masuk, sementara ekspresi kaget itu jelas masih tercetak di wajahnya. Ruang tamu menjadi tempat duduk yang apik, setelah meletakkan alas duduk dan kembali ke tabiat tuan rumah yang baik, Kurata memandang Rokoz dengan tanda tanya besar. Oh ya jelas, meskipun mereka bisa dibilang 'resmi' telah mengenakan status sebagai sepasang kekasih—ahem—belum pernah sekalipun jadwal pertemuan mereka tidak direncanakan. Untuk apa Rokoz kemari—tentu saja Kurata _senang_ ia mau bertandang kemari—mengapa begitu mendadak, apa ada sesuatu yang salah, dan pertanyaan macam itu ingin ia utarakan.

"Ah.. maaf aku mendadak main kesini, kemarin mau telepon.. Tapi aku lupa, haha.."

"…ohh, ya.. Tidak apa-apa.. Aku cuma kaget kau tiba-tiba datang, itu saja." melepas satu senyum kecil untuk mencairkan suasana, Kurata cukup senang saat Rokoz membalas senyumnya. "Kau mau minum apa?"

"Air putih saja bole—" nadanya terhambat, Rokoz baru sadar betul dengan kondisi berpakaian Kurata yang jauh dari kata 'pantas dipakai saat menyambut tamu'. Maklum, Asia itu baru selesai mandi saat kau datang mengunjunginya mendadak, kawan. "—h, oh dan.. Err, ganti pakaianmu dulu?"

"Hmm?" Kurata mengisyaratkan kebingungannya, ia mengerti maksud Rokoz saat pria itu bersemu malu sembari menunjuk bagian dadanya yang sungguh terekspos dibalik kimono sehabis mandinya yang tipis. "Aaaa.. Aku ganti baju dulu!"

Malu? Oh pasti, siapa yang tak malu bila kekasihmu mendapati kebodohanmu di hadapanmu sendiri. Kurata buru-buru berpakaian, ia lebih memilih baju kasual ketimbang kimono yang lain, sudah cukup insiden kimono yang tadi. Bergegas ke dapur, ia menyeduh teh untuk dirinya sendiri sementara cangkir lain telah diisi air putih untuk Rokoz. Membawa dengan nampan, ia masih bersemu tipis kala menyuguhkan cangkir.

"..uh, ini minummu.." dehem pelan, ia mencuri pandang. Rokoz menegak air itu dalam sekali tegak, agak terburu hingga membuat sebulir air melecut keluar dari celah mulutnya dan turun hingga leher. Seksi.

Oh tunggu, apa Kurata baru saja menganggap kejadian kecil tadi 'seksi'?

"..jadi.. Err, kau ada perlu apa hari ini?"

Membuka percakapan awal, Kurata bertanya. Asia itu meneguk pelan tehnya sesekali, menunggu jawaban dari Rokoz. Kalau dilihat dari jadwal yang seharusnya mereka setujui untuk bertemu, seharusnya minggu-minggu ini lelaki Brazil itu tengah sibuk, sibuk kerja. Katanya.

"Kau sedang sibuk kerja, kan?"

"Hmm.." _apa tidak boleh aku menemui kekasihku tanpa harus bilang dulu?_ Atau itu jawaban paling tidak mungkin yang masuk dalam daftar jawaban Rokoz. "Sebenarnya, hari ini memang harusnya aku masih kerja, tapi kemarin.. err.."

Rokoz berhenti sejenak, berpikir harus menjelaskan dengan kata apa ia agar Kurata mengerti. Tangannya merogoh kantung plastik yang sedari tadi dibawanya, alih-alih mengeluarkan benda yang istimewa.. ia malah mengeluarkan sepasang sumpit. Menyodorkannya tepat di hadapan sang kekasih. Ah, kata-kata memang bukan bidangnya, lebih baik aksi daripada kata.

"Tolong.. temani aku main," tunggu pak, perjelas dulu apakah ini 'Main' atau main yang kau maksud, tidakkah kau lihat ekspresi membelo dari Kurata? "Oh main maksudku, main game.. Ini, kau tahu kan Ousama Game?"

"Ousama Game.. Maksudmu game yang raja-rajaan itu? Yang kalau ada satu orang dapat sumpit tulisan 'raja' dia bisa memerintah peserta game lain?"

"Iya, itu maksudku.. Kau mau kan, main denganku?"

"..tunggu, ini maksudnya apa? Kau datang kemari cuma mau main ini?" orb tosca-nya membuka lebar, menatap tatap penuh harap lelaki dengan surai burgundy yang mengadah padanya. "…jangan suguhkan aku pandangan _kayak_ anak kucing dibuang begitu, kenapa? Lagipula, darimana kautahu permainan ini?"

"Aku tahu dari si dobel.. Ah tapi tahu darimana tidak penting, main denganku ya?"

Kurata hanya bisa diam, menimang apa ia harus menemani si penggila pasta itu bermain permainan yang kekanakan begini, belum lagi seharusnya permainan ini dimainkan oleh sekelompok orang—bukan berdua. Ia melirik lagi, menatap ke sepasang sumpit dalam genggaman Rokoz, menggaruk pipinya yang bahkan tidak gatal sembari bertingkah gelisah, sebelum akhirnya ia pasrah dan mengangguk pelan. Rokoz memang paling tahu harus memasang wajah sepertiapa agar ia mau luluh.

"..iya iya aku temani main, sekarang hentikan tatap anjing yang dibuang itu!"

Rokoz melempar senyum lebar, tanpa permisi ia beranjak duduk di samping Kurata. Bersila senyaman mungkin, ia menyodorkan si sumpit.

"Tutup matamu, kita pilih sumpitnya bersama—jadi aku atau kau tidak tahu yang mana sumpit rajanya." menuruti dengan setengah ogah-ogahan, Kurata menutup mata dan memilih sumpitnya. Tak sampai lebih sedetik ia telah membuka mata kembali dan menatap sumpit pilihannya, bukan raja. "Hey.. aku rajanya!"

"Ya.. Kau rajanya, aku bukan.." melengos malas, sang Asia menggoyang sumpitnya. "..tte, raja mau memerintahkan apa?"

"Ahem.. Raja memerintahkan.."

* * *

><p>ps : dannn.. lanjutannya besok kali ya he  
>ps2 : maap ya mama papa.. ini ooc sangat kayaknya ._.<p> 


End file.
